Poor Draco!
by Mr. Herodotus
Summary: Falling asleep in Potions will bring more than just Professor Snape's wrath. Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, will have to deal with being a girl. Something that he might add is quite impossible. Through poor Draco's plight is it possible that he will go goth? And fall in love with his nemesis (but not really a nemesis) Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooo! This is just one of the many gender-bended Draco Malfoy fics. Personally gender-bending was never my thing, but I was just sitting around one day and BOOM! Idea! So, without further ado, _Poor Draco!_**

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco snapped awake from a deep sleep and blearily looked around.

He saw the dank, dark walls of the potions classroom. The blonde Slytherin turned his head a little and saw all of his potions classmates staring at him. Draco groaned and put his head down, back on his desk, feeling a horrible headache creeping up on him.

He heard a soft cough from above him, he slowly looked up to see a rather irate Professor Snape.

"I take it you accidentally took a whif of your Sleeping Drought rather than letting it sit?" The Professor shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir," Draco said still sleepy. He could hear other people around him chuckling. People shouldn't be laughing at him. He didn't know why, but he knew they shouldn't be. He sent a quick glare around the room and they immediately shut up.

Snape sighed, "To the Hospital Wing, I suppose. And the rest of you," he glared at the class, "back to work."

Draco got up from his chair and blearily stumbled towards the door. He suddenly felt a large blow to his nose. He had apparently ran into the wall rather than the door, how embarrassing.

Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something to himself. It was odd for Professor Snape to even show a little disdain towards his dear little Slytherins, but having a sleepy Draco only ended with a whole world filled with annoyances. Also with Umbridge going around driving everyone bat-shit crazy, even Professor Snape was bound to take at least a bit of it out on his house.

"Crabbe," he snapped, "would you kindly assist Mr. Malfoy in finding the door?"

Crabbe grunted and hauled himself from his seat.

He grabbed Draco gruffly by the arm causing the shorter man to glare. Crabbe then pushed Draco over two feet to the left than sat back down.

Draco blearily stumbled out the potions room and made his way to the hospital wing.

All of the castle was quiet. Everyone else was in class. This was a small blessing for Draco, it meant that there was nobody to see him in this sleepy, almost drunk state.

As he made his way to the Hospital Wing he started to hear voices.

"Sure this works, Freddie?"

"Course I am, Georgie. I tested it on myself, remember?" The person paused, "Then again, I was stuck for about a month."

Draco groaned inwardly. Through his muddled process of thought he managed to distinguish these two people as Fred and George Weasel. He was close to certain that they were planning something. Draco stopped walking-well shuffling, not really walking-and tried to think about what this would mean for him.

"Who do you think we should use it on?" one of the twins said, George most likely.

"What about Mr. Ferret?" said Fred deviously.

Draco cursed. In his drunken state there was no way that he could fend the two red-headed maniacs off. He could deduct points from Gryffindor, except there was so little left it wouldn't really make a difference. Draco doubted that the 'My father' card would work on them. Perhaps he should just endure the curse...or potion, or was it one if their Canary Creams? No, that wasn't an option, whatever they had planned it couldn't be illegal, hopefully

Draco sighed and cursed again. Only realizing his mistake seconds later.

"Did you hear something Georgie?" Fred said softly.

"I think a certain little ferret has gotten out of his cage."

The twins rounded the corner grinning like mad geniuses. Draco swore, that there was a mad, maniacal glint in their eyes.

Malfoy opened his mouth to object, or at least do something.

But as soon as he did that one of the twins blew a green powder from his palm into the air. Draco gagged as he inhaled, the powder was sickly sweet and making it impossible for him to breathe. The world turned black as Draco Malfoy fell back asleep.

" Nighty-night, little ferret. When you wake you will be so very, very different.

* * *

When Draco woke, again, he felt terribly disoriented. All he saw was white, meaning A) he had died, B) he was in his families sitting room, or C) he was at the Hospital Wing.

He sat up to see Madame Pomfrey fussing over another patient, meaning that Draco was neither dead nor home, how unfortunate.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said bustling over to him, "Now dear, can you tell me: Who are you?"

Draco paused, what could she mean? He had been going to Hogwarts for over five years. The Malfoy's tended to have many dinner parties and Draco knew for a fact that the Hogwarts Nurse had been invited to more than of those parties.

"What do you mean?" Draco's eyes widened.

His voice was all wrong, it was high pitched and girlish. He looked down at his hands, they were small, smooth, and slender, not at all like normal. He looked over at the bedside table and saw a small hand-held mirror. He scrambled towards it, causing a small sound of indignation from Madame Pomfrey.

He picked up the mirror and lifted it towards his face with shaking hands. He slowly examined himself.

His facial structure was mostly the same, except for the fact that his cheek bones were higher, his lashes were longer, and his eyebrows were slimmer and slightly arched. His platinum blonde hair was now down to his neck and had a small curl to it, which flattered his newly attained cheekbones. What was most starling though, was the fact that he had curves. He, Draco Malfoy, had curves!

All of this could only mean one thing. Draco, son of Lucius Malfoy, was a girl.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction are not mine, they are property of J.K. Rowling, creator of the wonderful Harry Potter series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yesssss! My story is doing okay! People actually like it! *Does happy dance.* Okay, so there are a few (maybe a lot) of grammatical errors in this, forgive me. If you spot any that make the story hard to read, please PM me or leave a note in the reviews. Now without further ado, _Poor Draco_!**

* * *

"Please, miss! I must ask you to settle down! You still need rest!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked trying to shove a struggling Draco Malfoy back into the hospital bed.

Draco whipped his head around and glared at Madame Pomfrey so intensely that he might burn a hole into the pristine white bed sheets.

" _Don't_ call me 'miss!'" Draco snarled, "My name is Draco Malfoy. And if you don't change me back to normal I swear I will have all of my father's power and authority thrust upon you so that the only freedom you have is to go to use the bathroom!"

The nurses eyes widened and she turned deathly white, "W-what? That's not possible, I'm sorry ma'am. This simply cannot be! I just dismissed Draco Malfoy from the Hospital Wing moments before you woke up, he's now in his common room. I'm sorry, but you simply _must_ be mistaken!"

Draco turned his back to Madame Pomfrey and slowly sat back down on the bed, much to the nurses delight.

She bustled over to where Draco was now lying and said, "Now, if you'll just stay in bed I can have the headmaster come in and find out who you are and where you came from, is that all right dear?"

The Slytherin did not respond, he was too busy panicking inside his own head _, "How was there another Draco? Why was he a girl? What had happened?"_

Draco wracked his brain trying to remember what had happened before he had woken up in the Hospital Wing

He had been in Potions; then he had fallen ill, no, he had fallen asleep, not ill. But what had happened next? He had been on his way to see Madame Pomfrey, he was certain of that, but something had stopped him. Two somethings, as a matter of fact. Two red-headed weasels to be precise.

They had done this to him! Those two mudblood loving freaks would pay. Figures that blood-traitors like them would resort to something as low as this; making him a girl, ha! All of his father's power would make them pay, pay for this _disgrace._

But what was he to do in the mean time? There was another Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts **(Dear Reader, this 'Draco Malfoy' was really just one of the Weasley twins under Polyjuice Potion, but more on that later)** and that meant it would be his word against his. Or perhaps it would be her word against his? Correct pronouns aside,Draco needed to come up with a plan. Perhaps he could say that he was foreign, from Russia perhaps? That seemed far enough. He could pretend that he went to another school, but not Durmstrang, that would be too easy to validate.

There was another Russian wizarding school, not as renown as Durmstrang, but it was for only purebloods. It was called, if he remembered correctly, Shkola. Shkola, like Durmstrang, focused mainly on the Dark Arts. It wouldn't be too hard to convince that daft old man called Dumbledore that a spell had simply gone awry causing Draco to end up in Hogwarts.

The only problem with that would be the matter of his name and house. He couldn't go around saying that his name was Draco Malfoy, because A) there already was one; and B) it wasn't even close to being a girl's name. He could say that he was a Meraclus. They were a small but very wealthy pureblood family that the Malfoy's often had over. Even better, they had cousins that carried the same last name. As for his first name, his mother always told him that if she were to have a girl she would have named her Persephone, goddess of flowers. A rather pretentious name, but it was better than a boy's name.

As for his house, they might resort him or just stick him in a house. Of course all of this depended on how long it would take for them to locate is 'home' and 'family.'

"Miss? Miss, I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

Draco snapped out of his thought and realized that Dumbledore had arrived, and behind him was Professor McGonagall and a wary Madame Pomfrey.

All three adults had extremely different expressions on their faces, ranging from annoyance to pure joy. The headmaster was looking at him with a slightly amused look on his face, as though he couldn't imagine anything better to do than find out who the new mystery student was. The transfiguration professor on the other hand looked rather put-off by the whole affair. She was probably in the middle of lecturing terrified first-years when she had been called for. Madame Pomfrey just looked like she would rather be anywhere but at Draco Malfoy's, sorry, Persephone Meraclus' bedside. All his fighting and resisting treatment earlier probably put her off quite a bit.

Draco looked cautiously up at Dumbledore for any flicker of recognition before speaking. Thankfully, there was none.

"My name is Persephone Meraclus, and yours is?" Draco was surprised by how easily this lie came out. Lying simply wasn't befitting for someone of his social standing, unless of course, your name was Lucius Malfoy.

The headmaster smiled at Draco, "My name is Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, but you may call me Professor Dumbledore. I am rather pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Meraclus. So, which wonderful school did you come from? Or are you a muggle perchance?"

Draco shuddered at the thought of being something so stupid and mundane, he would rather be a farm animal rather than a non-pure muggle. Sadly, as he opened his mouth to answer and express his thoughts Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Albus, if she was a muggle do you honestly think she would be _here_? And in wizarding robes?"

Dumbledore turned to acknowledge the transfiguration professor with a nod of his head, "Of course Professor, you are correct. I was simply opening myself to the possibility that Miss Meraclus could be non-magical."

Professor McGonagall nodded and said nothing.

The old headmaster turned back towards Draco, "Please, my dear, where are you from?"

Draco took a deep breath and tried to mentally perfect his Russian accent, "I am from heart of Russia. My family is all purebloods, and we take much pride in that fact. I attend Shkola which is a very prestigious wizarding school. We, like Durmatrang, honor the Dark Arts. I was in class one day and my classmate mispronounced a spell, and when I wake up, I am here."

The three adults turned towards each other and immediately started whispering.

Draco sighed, he hated it when adults did that. He was _right there_! Why couldn't they just let him in on the conversation? Beyond that though, he was sure he had offended all of Russia with his accent. There was no way they would believe his story, he barely believed it!

Dumbledore turned back towards him, "Persephone, earlier you were telling Madame Pomfrey that your name was Draco Malfoy, do you wish to tell me why?"

The Slytherin gulped. He could tell Dumbledore that he was Draco and have not only his, but his families reputation torn to shreds. Or, he could keep lying and let the daft old man figure it out on his own. One option was clearly the better.

Draco held his breath and slowly shook his head.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "All right then, do you know why you two look so very similar?"

"No," Draco said, "haven't a clue."

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "Well Albus, it's not like they could be related. Miss Meraclus is a pureblood, whereas Mr. Malfoy is a muggle-born."

Draco's jaw dropped. Did that batty old woman seriously just call him a mudblood?! He could not stand for this! To watch idle, as someone tarnished his families reputation.

Though, in the very back on Draco's head, he knew. They were playing him, and it was quite clever to be honest. They knew that Draco Malfoy would never let anybody call him anything but a pureblood.

However, that tiny bit of knowledge got pushed down beneath the rage. Leaving Draco to simply explode with indignation.

"I am Draco Malfoy! You dare call me a mudblood?! My family is one of the purest wizarding families that exists, purer than yours even, Dumbledore. My families blood has been untouched by muggles for over seven hundred years! While all other families become un-pure, we remain, victorious! Who are you Minerva McGonagall to ruin the Malfoy name with such ludicrous claims? You are no-one, no-one," Draco finished, and glared at the three people before him. He was outraged to see Professor Dumbledore just smiling softly.

"Well Draco," he said, "we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction are not mine, they are property of J.K. Rowling, creator of the wonderful Harry Potter series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooooo, yeah. Sorry I haven't updated, I kinda had a little trouble writing this chapter. I wrote it and than erased it, and then re-wrote it and then re-erased it again. So after doing that about a thousand times I finally ended up with this. So I definatley hope you like it and will sincerely try my best to update at _least_ once every month, but probably more. Please read  & review! Now, without further ado, _Poor Draco!_**

* * *

"Now Draco, you must tell me how this happened," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

Draco looked around the office he was in, it was certainly more interesting than the conversation he was supposed to be having with the headmaster. All along the walls there were portraits, of what Draco guessed, were the previous headmasters of Hogwarts. They were all doing various thing, sleeping, chatting, knitting, picking their noses (some ate the bogeys after finding them, you would think that they would have more manners in front of company), some were even listening to the nonexistent conversation between Dumbledore and the blonde. Underneath the portraits lay a large assortment of trinkets, some whirring and buzzing with bright bursts of color, others lying dull and still. In the corner of the office lay a magnificent perch with a magnificent bird atop it. Fawkes was indeed at his prime, his feathers full and bright. Ranging from a bright blinding yellow, to a deep russet red. The bird was humming softly, or so it sounded, and bobbing his slowly in time. For being such a daft old man, Dumbledore certainly had an exquisite taste in decor.

One of the portraits coughed softly, "I do believe the headmaster told you to explain your tale, miss."

Draco turned his head to the left a little. His vantage point was slightly impaired by the chair he was sitting in, but he could still see the portrait clearly. The painting that had spoken was a female with a soft, round face and kind brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and caramel colored, with small streaks of gray running through. The robes she was wearing were slightly worn and a pleasant milk chocolate color. Her background was pure white, a stark contrast from the soft shades of brown. Underneath the frame of her painting was a plaque reading, _Vanetta Norwood: Ninth Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Draco snorted, "What if I don't want to? And don't call me 'miss.'"

Vanetta stiffened and turned towards Dumbledore, "Are you not going to do anything? This student is disrespecting you and your position!"

The current headmaster just smiled, "Ms. Norwood, you sound quite like Phineas," Vanetta scowled, "And I don't believe that Draco will stay silent for long. After all, if he doesn't speak up the people responsible for this will go unpunished."

 _Clever old man,_ Draco thought, _but I'm not going to be manipulated by you again. Been there, done that._

Vanetta's brow furrowed, " _He?_ Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, this is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure he's pleased to make your acquaintance."

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sinking further into his chair. He was aware that he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it, it had been a long, stressful day. He had been turned into a girl for goodness sake! And on top of that, he certainly was _not_ pleased to make the acquaintance of this witch, and he did not mean the magical kind.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I guess he isn't pleased."

Norwood sniffed and left her portrait to go who-know's-where.

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Such a temper," he turned towards Draco, "I never knew her when she was alive, but I had heard of her from my old professors remembered when their professors would speak of her. She was known for being rather hotheaded and short on patience, quite like you."

Draco frowned at the old man. He wasn't hotheaded, in fact he often prided himself on being able to keep his temper.

The Slytherin didn't voice any of his objections and it seemed Dumbledore had nothing more to say, leaving the room in an awkward silence. All Draco could hear was the sound of bored paintings and a bunch of whirring contraptions. The silence continued for ten long minutes, and Draco wan't about to break it.

"Will one of you just say something! It's been about forever and I want to see where this goes!"

Dumbledore sighed softly, "Phineas. I thought you were down on the eighth floor."

The portrait sniffed, "Well clearly I'm not, though it would certainly be more exciting than just sitting here. Honestly, you brought him here twenty minutes ago and has he said a word? No, it was just you and Netta."

Draco bit his lip to keep himself from speaking. The plaque underneath this man's frame read Phineas Nigellus, possibly one of distant great-uncles. The blonde had never known that one of his relations had been a headmaster of Hogwarts. Draco refused to break his silence simply to confirm his suspicions, but curiosity won out.

"Sorry sir, but are you of any relation to the Malfoy family?"

"Ah ha!" the painting cried, "He speaks! I was beginning to think you were mute. And yes, I am, distantly though," he paused, " You're a Malfoy, no?"

Draco grinned, so not all headmasters were empty headed gits.

"I am"

Phineas smirked with satisfaction, "So not all of my ancestors are soft, like my damned great-nephew Sirius Black. Can't believe he's back in-"

"Draco," Dumbledore interrupted," now that you're talking, perhaps you can explain to me what happened."

Draco glowered, it was obvious that Phineas was about to release some _very_ valuable information about Black's whereabouts. Finding that out might have balanced out his crappy day.

Though he _was_ talking, perhaps he could just tell Dumbledore what had happened. People were always raving about how amazing he was, perhaps he would live up to his reputation and sort things out. On the other hand, Draco hated talking because of his stupid feminine voice. But on the offhand chance that Dumbledore could help Draco decided to explain his plight.

"Hm, I see," Dumbledore said once Draco finished, "I highly doubt that you wish to let the rest of the school know what has happened, so we could tell them what you told me and Professor McGonagall, but minus the Russian part. I'm sorry, but your accent was awful."

Draco winced, he knew his accent was bad, but he didn't know it was _awful_. However, the headmaster was correct, there was no way that the school was going to find out what had happened.

Dumbledore continued, "I will take your silence as an agreement. So perhaps we can say you're from another part of England, after all there are many wizarding children who don't attend Hogwarts. However we can probably keep the name Shkola, I doubt many people know of that school anyways."

Draco nodded, "True enough."

The headmaster smiled, "I am glad you agree. Now, there is the matter of your family."

Draco paled. His parents. They couldn't know, that would mean the end of him and his whole families reputation. Draco's life would not end well if his parent's found out.

"They will not find out. No matter what, you got that?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry Draco, but they have to know. When you become enrolled in Hogwarts we take responsibility of you, and should anything, _anything,_ happen to you, your parents must be informed."

Draco looked down, crestfallen. He might as well prepare himself for the howler that was bound to come.

"Fine," he spat out, "if you must."

The old man smiled again, "Thank you for your consent Draco. Now, there is one more thing we must sort out, your house."

Draco frowned, "My house? Surely I'd be in Slytherin."

"Well, Persephone will be staying at Hogwarts for an undetermined amount of time. So, naturally we would treat her as a new student, and the procedure for a new student would be to use the Sorting Hat. So, yes, you probably will be in Slytherin, but there is the chance that you might end up in another house."

"Ugh, are you sure you can't just put me in Slytherin."

"Yes."

Draco slumped in his chair, but how bad could it be? It's not like he would end up in Gryffindor, the very thought of it made Draco want to hurl.

"When will you tell the rest of the school?"

Dumbledore paused, "Dinner seems sufficient, doesn't it?"

Draco nodded, "But where should I stay until then?"

"Here. Though you won't have to stay for long, seeing as it is already quite late."

The Slytherin looked out of the small window opposite him to see that it was, indeed, quite late.

Dumbledore smiled, "Shall we go Miss Meraclus?"

* * *

"So may I present to you Miss Persephone Meraclus," Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal Draco to the entire Great Hall.

Many students were murmuring to each other, craning their necks to get a better view of the trembling girl in front of them. Many looked curious and others bored. Had Draco been among them Draco would probably have been one of the bored ones.

The Slytherin scanned the hall, his eyes narrowing when they fell on Potty and his two friends. The three of them were clapping politely, each examining the person before them. Draco had to admit that it was odd to have Potter looking at him with an expression other than absolute loathing. His eyes narrowed even further when he noticed one of the Weasel twins was missing. Since Madame Pomfrey had mentioned there was another Draco wandering about this only confirmed that it was in fact, a Weasley. If only Draco could figure out _how_ they had done that.

"Since Miss Meraclus is new and does not yet have a house, I believe it is time to bring out the Sorting Hat."

Draco turned to see the ratty old hat and the stool being carried out by Professor McGonangall.

"Now, if you will my dear," Dumbledore said, helping Draco up onto the stool.

Before he had time to change his mind or go back, the hat was on his head.

" _Wait a minute, I've already seen you_ , "The Hat said.

" _Yes I know_ ,"Draco thought bitterly, " _Can you just place me back in Slytherin?_ "

It paused, " _I would, but you seemed to have changed since then_."

" _Changed?_ "Draco thought, " _What do you mean?_ "

" _Well_ ," The Hat said, "it's simple, _Slytherin just isn't the best fit for you any more. You would do much better in Gryffindor_."

Draco's eyes widened, " _Gryffindor? You have got to be kidding."_

" _Oh, I never kid_ ,"The Hat said snidely, " _I never kid_."

" _Fine_ ," Draco thought, " _after all, it's only temporary."_

" _So we are agreed?_ "

Draco sighed, " _I suppose._ "

" _So then it's GRYFFINDOR!_ "

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **The characters in this fanfiction are not mine, they are property of J.K. Rowling, creator of the wonderful Harry Potter series.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry! Last chapter I promised to update within the month and kinda failed with that. I feel really bad! Anyways, I hope you guys like this and review! I really am sorry about the wait. But, without further ado, _Poor Draco!_**

* * *

Draco felt like his world was collapsing, he was a Gryffindor. A _Gryffindor._ That blasted hat, he should have never trusted it. His father was sure to hear about this, actually, no he wouldn't. Draco would probably be disowned if his father found out. For hundreds of years the Malfoy family had been Slytherins, and now here he was, a bloody, sodding Gryffindor. And on top of that shame, he was currently a girl.

Draco felt a nudge from behind him and saw Professor McGonagall prodding him towards the Gryffindor table. Almost in a trance, Draco walked from her and towards the table. People were waving and beaming and trying to get a good look at the new student. Draco ignored these people and walked further down to where there was less people.

"So," somebody to his left said, "Persephone, was it?"

Draco turned to see two girls on his left. One, he thought, was Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor girl in his year. He didn't know much about her, just that she was overly-attached to Divination and quite melodramatic. The other girl was Parvati Patil. She was the slightly toned down version of Lavender, but she was equally as annoying. Despite however annoying they were, Draco would have to _attempt_ get along with them. After all, it would be odd if he started hating them out of nowhere, but if they did something later...

"Yes," Draco said, smiling, "it's Persephone, and you are?"

The two girls grinned and introduced themselves. They were both beaming and giggling the whole time, Draco wondered if he had missed some sort of joke. The friends didn't really seem to care nor notice that Draco was barely speaking, just listening and bobbing is head in agreement occasionally.

"Hey Lavender, Parvati, can we join you?" Draco looked up and felt his blood begin to boil. It was _Potter_.

The Slytherin exercised all of his self will trying not to jump up and walk away. This only got worse when he realized that the know-it-all and Weasel were with him. Maybe he could feign deafness, or just act moody for no reason. Girls did that.

"Of course, Harry," Lavender said grinning, but Draco happened to notice that she was just looking at Weasley when she said this.

The three sat down and immediately turned towards Draco. The six of them just sat there awkwardly until Parvati decided to make introductions.

"So," she said, clearing her throat, "Persephone, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

The said people smiled and looked at Draco expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Draco didn't. He could barely stop himself from thinking up insults about these people, how was he supposed to be even remotely friendly? Since neither Draco nor anyone else said anything they lapsed into another silence. They stayed that way until Professor Dumbledore rose to announce the end of dinner.

There were great scraping sounds as the benches were pulled back and people began meandering off towards their own houses.

"C'mon Persephone," Lavender said looping her arm through Draco's, "since you're in the fifth year, you're going to be with me, Parvati, and Hermione."

Draco sighed and muttered the word, "Wonderful" and just went along with her.

They traveled up about twenty different staircases and up a route that Draco had never gone. When they finally reached their stopping point, Draco was completely baffled and lost, he prayed that he would never have to go back to the Common Room by himself.

Draco was beyond confused when they finally stopped. He expected to see a normal entryway, such as a door. But instead, there was a portrait of a rather fat lady. She was staring at the students with an absent sort of gaze, almost as if she was drunk.

"Password?" she slurred, still looking at the students, completely ignoring Draco.

Draco leaned over to Lavender and whispered, "Is she drunk?"

Lavender nodded cheerfully, "Yes, it happens rather often, we're quite used to it."

"Exite," said Harry clearly.

Draco jumped. He had completely forgotten that Potter was right behind him. How was he, Draco Malfoy, supposed to survive this? It was torture, absolute torture, being forced to be a Gryffindor. However, he shouldn't be complaining, it wasn't the Malfoy way. He was a Slytherin, he'd use his cunning to get out of this debacle.

The portrait of the fat lady swung open to reveal an extremely cozy room. One by one, people clambered in and made their way either up one of the two sets of stairs or into an extremely over-stuffed armchair. The entire room just seemed stuffy to Draco. Everything was an abhorrent, over-bearing, red color that felt like it was suffocating the room. There were also portraits covering every bit of wall space making the room seem even more cramped than it really was. There was also a ginormous fireplace where a roaring fire was just crackling away, it didn't help with the 'stuffy' aspect of the room.

Draco had to admit though, it was cozier than the Slytherin Common Room. Still, given the choice, he would choose 'cold and regal' over 'stuffy and suffocating' any day.

"Well, Persephone?" Pavarti said, beaming, "What do you think?"

Draco attempted a small smile, "It's very red."

To his immense relief, Potty and his posse had left him and the other girls for three armchairs by the fire. Thank Merlin, he didn't know how this house could stand being in his presence.

Lavender laughed, "Well duh, that's our color, and gold. But scarlet is definitely important."

"So," Pavarti began, while making her way up one of the sets of stairs which Draco assumed led to the girl's dormitory, "people are probably going to have a lot of questions for you. I recommend ignoring them."

"They'll just keep hounding you even when you answer all their questions, it's better that you just pretend they aren't there," Lavender added.

Draco nodded though he was hardly listening, he was still trying how to get to the bloody Common Room.

The two girls kept talking about what Draco should and shouldn't do, and who and who not to avoid. They just kept prattling and Draco kept pretending to listen until they reached the dormitory.

It looked a lot like the male Slytherin dormitory except that the color scheme was completely different. It felt like walking into an alternate dimension.

"Look!" Lavender squealed, jumping onto one of the plush beds, "They brought you some robes! And an owl! I didn't know Hogwarts would provide an owl for you, especially such a nice one."

Draco grinned. The owl, in fact was his. Chasseur had been Draco's since the first year. Her jet black feathers were what set her apart from the other owls of his family and of Hogwarts. Draco was just glad that they hadn't brought Vinero, his hawk, who was much too recognizable.

"I think this bed is yours," Lavender said, getting up from the bed she had flung herself on, and pointing at the one to the left of it, "it's been empty since we've been here."

"Okay then," Draco muttered and began to crawl into the bed.

Pavarti looked at him surprised, "You aren't going to change first?"

Draco snorted, "Bloody hell, no. I'm exhausted."

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. They both went to their respective beds within the next ten minutes but continued to whisper to each other for hours afterwards.

Draco merely lay in his new bed letting his thoughts run through his head. Was he just supposed to wait until this could be fixed? The two Weasels had apparently tested it on themselves, he had no idea how long it had lasted on them. If he was stuck as a Gryffindor he could try to sabotage them, like loose a hundred points a day. That would be fun. Sadly, there wasn't really much he could do beyond that. Draco just couldn't let anyone find out. This was mortifying enough as it was without the whole school knowing.

A couple of hours later and Draco was still awake, sifting thoughts through his head. Eventually the stairs to the dormitory creaked and Hermione Granger entered. Draco stiffened as he felt her eyes land on his still form.

"Nice to meet you, Persephone Meraclus," she whispered.

The bloody 'Cleverest Witch of Her Age' would most certainly be a threat.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **The characters in this fanfiction are not mine, they are property of J.K. Rowling, creator of the wonderful Harry Potter series.**


End file.
